The present invention relates to automatic ball dispensers and more particularly to golf ball dispensers that automatically position dispensed golf balls on a tee.
The use of automatic golf ball dispensers is well known, however, conventional dispensers have a number of disadvantages. Among these disadvantages is the tendency of feed paths to clog as stored balls press against each other, especially when the dispenser is fully loaded. Conventional dispensers are also subject to major damage when a user accidentally hits a ball positioning arm with a golf club before it is moved away from the tee. Another disadvantage of a conventional dispenser is that it cannot dispense golf balls to a mat for practice with an iron, but can only position golf balls on a tee.